muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Barack Obama
, June 2009.]] thumb|300px|President Obama addresses the 2009 Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala. 'Barack Obama '(b. 1961) is the current President of the United States. A former United States Senator from Illinois, Obama was the first African-American to be elected President of the United States. Obama took office on January 20, 2009 - becoming the 44th President of the United States. During a 2008 fund-raising dinner, Obama remarked to Sesame Workshop co-founder Joan Ganz Cooney that he "used to watch Sesame Street when he was babysitting his sister." "Barack Obama: Former Babysitter and 'Sesame Street' Watcher". Joan Ganz Cooney's Blog, wowOwow.com. July 10, 2008. Elmo, Rosita, a Muppet number 1 and the letters U, S and A recorded special videos for the We Are One concert event celebrating Obama's inauguration as President in January 2009. On April 12, 2009, President Obama hosted the annual White House Easter Egg Roll on the lawn of The White House. The president treated the crowd to a reading of Maurice Sendak's Where the Wild Things Are; while other readers included first lady Michelle Obama and actors James Cromwell and Daniel Stern. Walk-around versions of Elmo and Abby Cadabby from Sesame Street, and Sid from Sid the Science Kid were in attendance at the event along with other PBS Kids characters. President Obama recorded a video message for the 2009 Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala congratulating and thanking Sesame Workshop for their 40 years of educating America's youth. PBS used this to open their coverage during the TV Critics' Press Tour on August 1, 2009. The President again acknowledged Sesame Street’s 40th Anniversary in a message recorded for A Capitol Fourth. References * In a 2008 appearance on Capitol Hill, sponsored by the Association of Zoos & Aquariums, Kermit the Frog spoke of his future career in politics by referencing Obama's 2008 campaign slogan "Change You Can Believe In". Kermit stated, "I'd probably hop for office before I'd run. Ha ha! I don't know... Perhaps. I could, y'know, what am I good at? Should I start small, like a mayor, move up the chain? Sure, sure. Why not? Change you can believe in." "Kermit Lobbies Congress". The Hill's Congress Blog, TheHill.com. March 13, 2008." * In a 2008 appearance on 97.1 Free FM's "Frosty, Heidi and Frank Show"; Kermit and Fozzie talked about the presidential campaign. Kermit stated that "Obama's more like a frog. You see... if I had ears, don't you think I'd look a little like him?"; while Fozzie remarked that he served as the opening act for Obama on the campaign trail. "Kermit & Fozzie on 97.1FM Los Angeles interview" * In a June 2008 appearance on The Colbert Report, Cookie Monster argued that although he does not wear a cookie lapel pin, he still supports cookies (a reference to then-current media attention on Obama's refusal to wear an American flag lapel pin). * During a November 2008 appearance on NBC's Today, Statler and Waldorf presented their picks for Obama's cabinet -- including Judge Judy (Attorney General), the Deal or No Deal girls (Secretary of Treasury), Martha Stewart (Secretary of the Interior), Fozzie Bear (Secretary of the Inferior), and the hosts of The View. Sources See also *President of the United States *Michelle Obama External links * Office of the President * "Tickle Me Obama" Time by Nancy Gibbs, Jun. 15, 2009 Obama Obama Obama